Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate - Part 2 (Ft. ProJared!)
Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate - Part 2 (Ft. ProJared!) has the pair fight a Nerscylla. Synopsis PBG is playing part 2 of Monster Hunter and introduces ProJared - and his cat Bagoom! PBG takes a nap. Today they will fight the Nerscylla, which neither has beaten before. PBG shrugs and waves. The fans wanted PBG to use the dual blades. PBG is fascinated at his chainsaw blades. PBG keeps on saying how much better Jared is at the game than he is. They get into the quest. PBG is worried about not being able to kill them. Jared is worried when he looks at the items, and figures that they will get webbed. PBG's cat is called Pixel, after his ferret. They look for the monster. PBG gets attacked by a small monster and he asks it to leave him alone. They find the Nerscylla. Jared paints it. Their plan of attack is to attack it! Jared gets webbed instantly! This thing is crazy! Jared is poisoned. PBG gets webbed and takes a lot of damage. The monster has sleepy juice! Jared is sleepy and poisoned! Jared wails on it. They chase it as it falls down. PBG doesn't know what to do! It is tougher than anything he has fought. PBG knocks it down and attacks. They knock him over again, and chase him through the web. The Nerscylla leaves, and they go to find it. They start attacking again. Jared lays a trap, and hits it. They attack it. Pixel hits a bomb that Jared laid down! PBG gets webbed as he looks for shiny things. PBG gets poisoned. PBG is at risk of dying. Jared knocks it over and misses landing on him. Jared is falling asleep again. PBG is going for the treasure again! The monster knocks itself over and PBG wails on him. The monster runs away. The paint runs out. The monster charges straight at PBG. Jared can't lay down traps in this area. Jared gets into trouble and heals himself. Jared almost dies. Bagoom goes down, and PBG has to try to attack more. They both deal a lot of damage to the monster, constantly knocking it down. Jared mounts it several times in a row. PBG gets webbed and charged at. It runs away, and the pair wonder if he is limping. It is still moving a lot. PBG dives out of the way of a web attack. PBG lays a trap, but it moves out of the way. The trap failed as it leaves the area. They start fighting it while it was sleeping. It is starting to get weak. PBG takes a lot of damage, and is killed. PBG returns to the area. PBG runs into the web! Jared has been struggling to attack its face. PBG leads the monster to the trap he laid earlier. Jared puts the final hit in. They couldn't break its fang. They did it, and it was a tough fight. PBG flaunts as Jared dances. Jared gets to rank 2! Jared is so happy to play Monster Hunter again! Jared geeks out over the new items. Category:One-offs Category:Videos